The buried reports of the 9th Chevron
by Mist of Rainbows
Summary: SG-1 finds a working gate address for the 9th chevron. They take a trip to Willow's world to explore the possibility of trading for any new technology that would help them against the Ori.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and crew own all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer. MGM/UA, Gekko Productions own all things Stargate SG-1. J.K Rawlings owns Harry Potter's borrowed invisibility cloak. If I missed any disclaimers I beg forgiveness.

Notes: This is a response to Methos' The 9th Chevron challenge on a different site. This story is set in the same universe as my other series. You don't need to read them to understand this. That being said, I feel like I should say that Lexie is a slayer that has magic. In the stargate world it's set shortly after the Season 9 Episode 9 "Prototype." It's only Au in so much as their gate connects to the Buffy world via use of the 9th Chevron and my failure to capture the character's personality perfectly in writing.

General Hank Landry frowned as he glanced up from the report in his hands. "You're telling me the eggheads at area fifty one have come up with a theory on the use of the ninth chevron?"

Ltd Colonel Samantha Carter nodded, "Yes sir, they would like to use the gate to test out some of their theories."

"In other words our good Richard Woolsey on the International Oversight Advisory board thinks there is untapped potential in finding out if the area fifty one people are right."

"Sir, in the unlikely event that their theories work, it could prove to be invaluable in our fight with the Ori. Think of the technologies we could find or how many other planets we could find that have useable resources."

General Hank Landry sighed, "Fine, test out their theories and see if you can get them to work."

Carter smiled as she saluted, "Yes sir."

Ltd Colonel Cameron Mitchell chuckled as he looked around the cafeteria before looking back at Daniel who was sitting across from him. "So what do you think the chances of Carter getting the gate to dial the 9th chevron are?"

"Normally I would say there isn't much of a chance given the sheer number of possible combinations, however given our luck and Carter's focus. If anyone can get it to work she can."

"I'm not even going to bet on that."

General Landry's voice comes over the loud speaker, "SG-1 please report to the gate room."

Daniel looked over at Mitchell, "I guess they found something."

General Landry glanced away from the wormhole as Mitchell and Daniel walked in. "Ltd Colonel Carter got a stable wormhole."

Carter smiled, "It wasn't just me sir. I wouldn't have thought to use earth's address for both the destination and point of origin."

Daniel blinked, "You got a stable wormhole by using the earth's address? Where is the connecting gate? Has a MALP been sent?"

"That was the first thing we sent. We are getting telemetry now."

Daniel glanced at the monitor that was set up to receive the data the MALP was sending back. It showed a lit storage room with a number of dusty artifacts from what looked like a number of ancient cultures. Daniel grinned as he looked intently at the screen. "It looks to be some anthropological storage area. If you look closely you can even see the tags on some of the items."

Carter fiddled with some buttons and had the MALP swing around. "It even looks to have an Ancient device that must act as the dial home device."

The General frowned, "As long as you can get back here."

Carter looked over at the General. "Sir, do we have a green light?"

The general sighed, "All of the air readings and radiation readings are within acceptable levels?"

Carter nodded, "Yes sir."

"I guess Woolsey gets his wish. Just be careful. SG-1 you have a go. I'll expect a report by this time tomorrow."

Teal'c nodded before stepping into the wormhole. Mitchell grinned as he followed through. Daniel turned to Sam, "We are going to be able get to back right?"

Carter grinned and held up her notebook computer. "Yes, I have all of the information to calculate the return trip in here. Just in case it's not as easy as I think it should be."

"Great." Daniel sighed as he stepped through.

Carter was only a few steps behind him. The wormhole closed behind Carter.

General Landry sighed, "Godspeed."

Mitchell looked around at the dusty building.

Teal'c glanced around, "I believe that people were recently in this building."

Mitchell frowned, "Why do you say that?"

Teal'c pointed to the floor. "The floor doesn't have any dust on it."

Carter busied herself looking at the Ancient DHD.

Daniel frowned, "The fact that the building as fluorescent lights that were left on also indicates that someone uses this place."

Teal'c nodded as he looked around for signs of life. "Indeed."

Mitchell looked up sharply as he heard a girl's voice call out, "Give the man a Twinkie."

Mitchell brought his gun up as he looked around for the voice. "Who are you?"

"You are the ones that are trespassing. Plus you might want to put your guns away before Willow gets back."

Carter turned from her examination of the DHD. "Who or what is a Willow?"

"Willow is in charge of this warehouse. She very much hates guns though so for your own safety, I suggest putting them away. Plus if you don't put them away, I'll have my invisible warrior minions shoot you full of holes."

Mitchell glanced over at Carter and mouthed, "Invisible warrior minions?" Carter nodded to Mitchell to put the weapon down. Mitchell sighed as he lowered his weapon to the ground. He blinked in surprise as it skidded over along the ground before floating into the air and then vanishing into an open box.

Daniel glanced at Carter, "Was this in the plans?"

Carter looked around, "I don't suppose we can see what you look like?"

The girl smiled as she pulled back the hood of her invisibility cloak.

Mitchell blinked as a girl's head appeared near where his weapon did its floating trick.

She grinned, "I caught prisoners. Only two of them are very good looking. Maybe I'll just throw the others back." The cloak slipped off her hand revealing that she was holding a loaded crossbow pointed at Mitchell.

Mitchell smiled a bit nervously, "I'm glad you think I'm good looking but do you think you could point that weapon at something else?"

The girl frowned, "Who said I was talking about you. I was talking about the girl and the other guy." She pointed at Daniel.

Teal'c glanced at the girl and noted that the crossbow was held perfectly steady in spite of its apparent weight.

Carter frowned, "Where did you get a cloak like that?"

"I borrowed it from a friend of mine. So do you want to explain how you got here?"

Daniel shrugged, "I don't suppose we got lost is going to work?"

"Oh sure, the old I accidentally walked through a mystical portal that just happened to end up in the council's storeroom story. Try again please." She grinned. "By the way what are your names?"

"I'm Ltd Colonel Samantha Carter, that's Daniel Jackson, Ltd Colonel Cameron Mitchell and finally Teal'c."

"Shit, damn damnity damn. I was hoping the outfits were just from the army surplus store. You're military? Miss Buffy is so going to flip. Didn't the damn Initiative teach you fuckers anything?"

Daniel blinked as he heard the wooden handle on the girl's crossbow creak, "What's the Initiative?"

The girl frowned, "Wait, you're messing around with mystical transportation devices but you don't know about the Initiative?"

Mitchell shook his head, "Where are we?"

The girl frowned, "You're in London, well under it to be precise."

Daniel frowned, "As in England?"

The girl frowned, "Where the hell else would it be?"

Daniel smiled at Carter, "Unless you know of another gate, I would say we made it to an alternate reality."

The girl winced, "You have any idea how much paper work I'm going to have to do because of you?"

Carter winced in sympathy, "Paper work for who?"

The girl shook her head, "For the council I work for."

"You're not being very clear."

Teal'c glanced over as an average sized female with red hair walked in holding two cans of soda pop. She was wearing black jeans and a loose fitting green blouse. Teal'c frowned as he noted that her shoes made very little noise on the concrete floor.

Willow frowned at the group that Lexie was holding hostage with a crossbow. "So who are your friends?"

Lexie shrugged out of her indivisibility cloak and folded it with one hand while keeping an eye on the group and her crossbow pointed at the group.

Daniel frowned at the barefooted girl with the crossbow that was at least a couple of inches if not half a foot taller than he was. "So now what?"

Lexie shrugged, "I don't know, I say we keep you and the cute lady and send the rest back."

Willow rolled her eyes, "She is joking, at least I hope so. So why are you here anyways?"

Daniel frowned, "You're not British are you?"

"I'm from southern California, at least originally. So do you have a rank?"

"I'm an archeologist. I just work for the military."

"USA military?"

Mitchell nodded cautiously, "At least in our world."

Lexie walked over and snagged one of the sodas out of Willow's hands. "So judging by the laptop I'm going to assume that we are on a similar enough timeline. What's the what about Teal'c?"

Daniel frowned, "What do you mean what about him?"

Lexie shrugged, "He has a Freaky tattoo, a warrior's build but you didn't say he had a military rank so what's the deal with him?"

Teal'c glanced at Lexie, "I'm Daniel's body guard."

Daniel sputtered slightly, "Near enough I guess."

"That works. So why did you come here anyways?"

Mitchell glanced at the crossbow again. "I don't suppose you could put that away."

Lexie frowned, "Why would I do that?"

Daniel smiled, "What about if we promise not to hurt you. Besides I would love the chance to look through some of your old artifacts."

Lexie glanced to Willow, "If they do anything stupid you could always turn them into a frog."

Willow nodded, "I don't know turning them back might not work right."

"If they do anything stupid I'm not really going to care if you can't turn them back."

Carter sputtered, "You honestly expect us to believe that you can turn people into frogs?"

Willow blinked, "You came through a mystical gateway and you don't believe in turning people into frogs?"

Carter sighed, "The stargate works via demonstrably scientific principles. It's based on wormhole physics not magic."

Willow frowned, "I guess that explains why the council could never figure out how to get it to work."

Lexie clipped her crossbow on her belt. "So I suppose you have some proof?"

Carter glanced at her computer, "I have some information about the stargate on my computer."

"Oh, I like computers."

Carter glanced at Willow, "Is it safe to let her look at it?"

Willow chuckled, "She actually has the equivalent of several computer degrees so yeah it's fine." She chuckled at Daniel's continued glances at the artifacts scattered around the room. "You can go ahead and look at the artifacts but please don't touch anything marked magic."

Daniel frowned, "You believe in magic?"

Lexie finished her soda and tossed the can into the air. The stargate group was slightly shocked to see it come to a stop in mid air a few feet from her. Carter blinked as the can melted without any obvious flame. Lexie grinned, "I believe in magic. Some of the artifacts here are dangerous."

Mitchell hastily stepped back from a table. "How did you do that?"

Lexie sighed, "As I told you magic."

Carter frowned, "But magic doesn't exist."

Willow turned and look at Daniel, "Wait you're traveling with him and you don't believe in magic?"

Teal'c tilted his head to look at Willow. "What does Daniel have to do with magic?"

Willow shook her head, "Never mind, I guess I'm mistaken."

Mitchell frowned, "So I don't suppose you have any technology that you would be willing to trade?"

"I have some computer technology that you might be interested in. But I don't know, what do you have to trade?"

Carter gestured to the stargate. "Information about the stargate."

Lexie shrugged, "Convince me that it's worth it and maybe I would be interested in trading some technology."

Mitchell frowned, "What makes you think that you're computer tech is better than ours?"

Lexie grinned widely as she pointed to Carter's laptop, "Because you're using a laptop that has a Microsoft sticker on the cover. If you had better technology than me you wouldn't be using anything from that company."

Willow chuckled, "She doesn't like that company much."

"It's not my fault they have all of those idiotic errors and known security issues. So yeah I have some computer technology that is better."

Carter frowned at the DHD, "It's not connecting."

Daniel glanced up from examining a strange tribal necklace. "What do you mean the DHD isn't working?"

Carter glanced at it confusedly, "I've tried several different gate addresses, either they are blocked or they were never made."

Mitchell scowled, "If the ancients left a device here, what stopped them from populating the other planets with them?"

Willow frowned, "Perhaps they decided not to interfere."

Lexie grinned, "Maybe demons ate them."

Teal'c gave the tall young warrior girl a once over, "Do any of these demon's look like people only maybe with eyes that glow?"

Lexie frowned, "You mean like glow or flash? Illyria is the only demon I know that looks like a human with glowing eyes. But she only has glowing eyes sometimes."

Carter glanced over at Daniel, "Goa'uld."

"What's a Goa'uld?"

"It's a snake like demon that crawls into a person and takes them over."

"Oh that doesn't sound like Illyria, she is just a goddess."

Willow frowned at Lexie, "You know she isn't a goddess, she is a former old one. I don't really think it's the same thing as what they are talking about."

Carter frowned, "Ah, do you think you could get one of your computers so I could take a look at it?"

Lexie shrugged, "I guess I could go get it. Willow can you keep an eye on them?"

Willow nodded and pulled out her cell phone, "Sure I have to call Buffy anyways. If you'll excuse me. Stick around please there is no need to scare the locals with your ideas about wormholes and such."

Daniel watched as the taller girl left through the door and the red head walked to the door before starting to talk softly on her phone. "Alright so what's the problem with the DHD?"

"I don't think there is one. I just don't think they set up a stargate system in this reality."

Daniel frowned, "What could make them not set up a network?"

Teal'c's shoulders twitched slightly, "What if this Illyria is a Goa'uld?"

Mitchell shook his head, "I don't know what else she could be."

Carter turned to Daniel. "I don't suppose you have seen any artifacts that shed light on the matter?"

Daniel shook his head, "I'm sorry, I haven't yet."

Mitchell sighed, "Any chance of dialing home?"

Carter shook her head, "I've tried sir. It doesn't seem to have enough power. Let me check something." Carter fiddled with the strange dialing device for a few seconds before a section rose up and showed an empty spot where a ZPM should have sat. "Oh dear."

Daniel sighed, "This is where you tell me that we are going to need to track down a ZPM aren't you?"

Carter sighed, "Most likely, otherwise I don't see how we are going to be able to generate enough power to open a wormhole back to our earth."

Mitchell glanced at the melted pop can, "What about the locals? They obviously have access to advanced tech which they claim is magic."

Daniel slid a finger along the dust on the table. "I don't know they seem to believe it's magic. What do you think Teal'c?"

"The tall girl moves like a warrior."

Mitchell frowned, "She is what fifteen or sixteen?"

"Many young Jaffa warriors could kill you without breaking a sweat. There is also the fact that she has access to some type of invisibility cloak."

Daniel nodded, "She could be watching us now."

Carter shook her head, "I don't think so. I've been watching Willow the whole time, there isn't enough space for someone to sneak through. What do you make of Willow? She seemed in charge and yet Lexie was the one that seemed to have advanced technology."

Mitchell frowned, "Why do you think they didn't want us going outside? What do you think they are hiding?"

Carter grimaced, "I don't know. They don't seem overly hostile but they do seem to be holding all of the cards. We are going to need to track down the ZPM if we want to get out of here."

Daniel nodded, "I can only hope their council can help us."

Willow closed up her phone and walked back toward the group. "Hey, I didn't know that thing opened up. If you're hungry, Lexie should be back with some food as well as her computer in a few minutes. How does that thing work anyways?"

Willow moved over to look at the DHD and listen to Carter's explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: Joss Whedon and crew own all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer. MGM/UA, Gekko Productions own all things Stargate SG-1. J.K Rawlings owns Harry Potter's borrowed invisibility cloak. If I missed any disclaimers, I beg forgiveness.

Mitchell inspected the boxes of pizza in front of him with a critical eye.

Lexie rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of pizza from one of the several boxes, "Don't tell me you don't have pizza where you come from."

"We do, I was just trying to figure out if…"

"I'd poisoned it? No sense in wasting good food."

Daniel took a bite of his pizza as he looked at number of the council's artifacts on the table. "How different are our worlds?"

Willow frowned, "Just don't get pizza sauce on any of the artifacts, Giles hates that. As for how different the worlds are, I'm not sure. As far as I can tell from talking to Samantha, the laws of physics seem to be the same. Or if they are different, we would need an expert in physics on my end to tell the difference."

Carter grinned, "You're pretty good for having only taken high school physics."

Daniel nodded absently, "I meant the history."

Willow shrugged, "It seems rather similar. Though I don't think aliens built the pyramids. However even if they did, I'm not sure we would know they did."

Lexie grinned, "I still think fighting aliens would be sort of neat."

Mitchell nodded, "It has its moments."

Carter snuck another glance at the small computer box that was sitting on the table. Carter had finally had enough with waiting for the girl to talk about how her computer worked. "Where is the screen, or the keyboard for that matter?"

"It has holographic projectors for the screen and sensors for the keys. Either that or you use a data jack."

Carter frowned, "Data jack?"

"It's basically a small interface computer that they install inside your head. It hooks into the part of your brain that controls your senses. In my home world, it allows a person to connect to a number of electronic devices. Basically to jack in, you plug a wire into the external part of the data jack."

Mitchell glanced at Lexie as if she was crazy. "You're head looks rather normal to me."

Lexie shook her head and laughed a touch. "That's because it is."

"So how come you don't have one?"

"How much do you think it costs for major surgery on your head?"

Daniel frowned, "I'm guessing a lot?"

"I found that not having a jack meant I had to work twice as hard on my computer skills. By the time I'd saved up enough credit I'd come to realize I didn't really want them knocking a hole in my head."

Lexie reached over and flipped the switch to turn the computer on. Carter watched as it came online with interest. "Go ahead and use the guest account, it has a more general pattern recognition program for the key strokes than my log in."

Teal'c glanced at Lexie. "You are not from this world?"

Lexie shook her head, "No, I came through a portal a number of years ago."

Carter glanced up from examining the computer. "So there are other devices like the Stargate?"

Lexie shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Daniel frowned, "Then how did you get to this world?"

Lexie grinned, "Magic."

"How many people believe in magic in this world?"

Lexie looked over at Willow for a few seconds before looking back at Daniel. "How many people believe in aliens on your world?"

"Not that many truthfully."

"It's pretty much the same on this world. My home world doesn't have any magic as far as I know."

Mitchell lowered his pizza slice away from his mouth. "So most people don't know about your 'magic'?"

Lexie frowned darkly at Mitchell. "For the last time it's not technology it's magic."

Willow chuckled, "Have you ever seen anyone move things with their minds?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes, though they weren't completely human."

"If it makes you feel better, just consider Lexie's magic as a number of psychic powers."

Carter looked up from reading through the information on Lexie's computer. "So you don't use technology to do your 'magic?'"

"No I don't."

"What about the cloak?"

"I've actually no idea how the cloak was made. But as far as I know it's magic rather than technological."

Mitchell frowned, "So if you have no idea how your technology works, how can you help us?"

Carter pointed to Lexie's computer as they talked. "There are diagrams in here of inventions that our earth isn't even close to inventing yet. Some of these would revolutionize the medical field, to say nothing of tipping the computer field on its head."

Mitchell glanced at Sam before looking back at Willow. "I thought you said the history was much the same?"

Willow chuckled, "The history of my world and your world are pretty similar technology wise. However Lexie comes from a world that is ahead of us technologically."

Lexie smiled, "When I left I decided to take the schematics of most of the old public domain inventions I could find."

Carter blinked, "So all of this is old technology on your world?"

"Other than a number of the computer programs, yes."

Mitchell after finishing his pizza glanced at Carter. "How does that help us?"

"If they are willing to trade, it could prove of great help in advancing our current knowledge or if we were being slightly less than ethical, funding the Stargate program."

"How could that help us? The technology we have gotten from the Goa'uld is much more advanced isn't it?" Mitchell shook his head slightly in confusion.

"From what I can tell, most of it is." She pointed at the computer. "However a great amount of these are only decades ahead of our own technology. Thus it's closer to something we could patent."

Willow chuckled as Carter finished her explanation. "I understand how it would be nice to have your own funding. Lexie do you think you could help them out?"

Lexie grinned, "Alien technology? Well I guess that might be worth something."

Daniel looked up at Lexie, "So you've been patenting your world's tech haven't you?"

"Only a tiny bit here and there where it wouldn't cause damage."

"How can you be sure that it's not going to cause damage to the local culture?"

Mitchell frowned at Daniel, "I don't think now is the time to ask that."

"No, I think now is the perfect time to ask. Why are you so set against us going outside? What are you hiding?"

Lexie sighed, "I don't know for sure what damage it will do to the local cultures but I do try to research it first. If you have to know, the reason we don't want you outside is that you look like military soldiers. You are carrying high powered guns in a country that not only hates guns but has laws against carrying them. We also happen to be in downtown London. We aren't military nor part of the government. We really don't want you getting in trouble and blaming us."

Willow dug her cell phone out of her pocket as it rang. She held up her hand for quiet as she flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Hello." She listened to it for a few seconds and sighed. "Okay, thanks for the information Giles. Can you wait a second?" She pulled the phone away from her ear. "He isn't having much luck finding any records on the Stargate."

Daniel glanced around at the other members of SG-1, "Maybe I could help him if it's not too much trouble."

"That sounds like a great idea. Giles could answer all of your questions about history as well. Just a second and I'll ask." Willow put the phone back to her ear. "Giles what if we send you their historian and linguist?" She smiled at something Giles said. "You take care as well." She closed the phone and put it in her pocket.

"He'll send a car for you."

Mitchell grimaced at the idea of splitting the team up. "Any objections to me tagging along?"

"Other than the fact that you might be bored, go for it."

Teal'c inclined his head, "I will stay here with Carter."

Carter nodded absently still looking through Lexie's computer. "Any information about the whereabouts of the ZPM would help get us back sooner. If not, I believe that we could attempt a stable gate by using electricity to jumpstart the gate. I would rather not have to try it though."

Lexie frowned, "I don't like the idea of you breaking our gate."

Willow shook her finger at Lexie, "It's not our gate, it's Giles'."

"You think he would sell it?"

"I'm not sure, maybe."

Daniel felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up. He looked around and noticed that both Lexie and Willow had turned in the direction of the entranceway. He only had to wait a few seconds before two people entered the room. At first glance there was nothing strange about them, they were dressed in causal clothes that you could have seen anywhere in the states. Daniel's glance slid off the man carrying a bag and focused on the girl. He had a nagging feeling that there was something strange about her but he couldn't quite place it.

Lexie snarled, "You didn't tell me they were going to be sending him."

The guy smiled, "I'm so happy to meet you oh travelers from another world, I'm Andrew."

The girl smiled, "I'm Fred, the local physics expert."

Daniel frowned still trying to place the sense of strangeness from the girl. "If you're the physics expert what does that make him?"

"The driver, I don't exactly have a license to drive over here."

Andrews's eyes lit up as he noticed Samantha working on Lexie's computer and started heading toward it. "I can help you with that."

Lexie glared at him as her voice took on a chilling tone, "Touch my computer and I'll beat you to death with your arms or worse."

Andrew stopped hesitantly and looked at Lexie, "Rupert Giles told me to help."

"I don't really care what Giles said, if you touch my computer I'll kill you."

Willow took some small measure of pity on Andrew and gestured to the artifacts on the table. "Go head and look through those if you must help."

Andrew closed his mouth and set the bags on the ground before sulkily going over and looking through the artifacts on the table.

Mitchell glanced at Lexie, "Don't like him much I take it?"

"No, he is creepy. Besides that, he tends to crash computers."

Willow glanced nervously at Lexie, "Just remember no killing humans."

"Oh come on, are we sure he is one hundred percent human?"

Willow chuckled as she walked over and picked the bag up off the floor. "More or less sure." She tossed Daniel and Mitchell a shirt. "Here put these on instead of your army shirt and it should be alright. Then we can get out of here before Lexie hurts Andrew."

Daniel takes the shirt and pulls it on after placing his jacket on the back of a chair. "So is she serious about killing him?"

Willow shrugged, "I hope not, we are short watchers as it is."

Fred smiled and looked at Lexie, "You don't mind if I use your computer do you?"

"Go for it; just don't let him use it. Sam, do you mind if I take a look at the DHD?"

"Just don't take it apart."

"I just want to see a sample of the alien technology."

Fred looked up at the Stargate "So this makes a stable wormhole?"

Daniel glanced at Mitchell. "We should go and help Mr. Giles with the research."

Mitchell nodded, "How far away are we going?"

Willow grinned, "It's a just a couple of blocks so your radios will still work."

Mitchell nodded, "Every thirty minutes guys."

"Yes sir, I'll get working on a contingency plan in case it you can't find the ZPM."

Willow glanced over at Andrew. "Let's go now."

Andrew glanced back over his shoulder at Lexie's computer once more before exiting through the door.

Daniel sighed as he watched the people out the window of the council's limo. "It doesn't look much different from our world."

Willow chuckled, "I don't suppose it is much different on the surface."

Daniel glanced at the black window that separated them from Andrew and Mitchell. "Can I ask a question?"

Willow grinned, "I'm not saying I can or will answer it, but go for it."

"I guess I'll start with why did you think I had something to do with magic?"

"You have a lot of personal energy. I guess I just figured that you were some type of magic user."

"If I said that Fred felt weird would you think I'm crazy?"

"Weird how?"

"Just like there is something I should be remembering about her."

"Fred sort of shares her body with Illyria."

"You mean the goddess that Lexie was talking about?"

"More or less yes. When Fred is active she is a very sweet girl. Illyria has little patience for humans so if you value your health be polite."

"But they trade back an forth? How often?"

"For the most part during the day Fred is in control unless there is some threat to her health. During the night Fred rests while Illyria is in control."

"So are they aware of what the other does?"

"Yes, though they don't really understand each other that well. So tell me about this big threat that your world faces."

"Well the Ori are ascended beings that want to rule the galaxy."

"Typical enslave the world plot." Willow smiled as Daniel told stories about his years working for the Stargate program.


	3. Horse trading

_Disclaimer_: Joss Whedon and crew own all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer. MGM/UA, Gekko Productions own all things Stargate SG-1. J.K Rawlings owns Harry Potter's borrowed invisibility cloak. If I missed any disclaimers, I beg forgiveness.

Lexie's thoughts wandered as the conversation Carter and Fred were having about physics quickly went over her head. 'If it comes down to it, I bet we could use a spell to power the gate though I'm not sure what that would do to it. Maybe Willow would know. Perhaps I should ask Teal'c to spar.' She looked around at the cluttered space. 'On second thought, Giles would throw a fit.' She coughed loudly. "Can we get back to something I have a hope of understanding?"

Carter blinked and looked up at Lexie. "I guess so. So have you thought about what you want in trade for your technology?"

She grinned, "I'd love a chance to look through your computer to see some of the stuff that you have with you."

Carter frowned as her thoughts raced, 'They have the upper hand and still want to trade. Hopefully that's good. I guess there isn't any harm in at least letting her look at the computer.' "Sure let me get it set up for you." She opened her computer and turned it on. "Not a big fan of physics?"

"I'm not against it, I just never got the chance to study it. Physics wasn't something most people were studying in school at age eleven. I've looked into it a little since but looked at it a little and wormhole theory is a bit different."

Carter nodded, "I can see where that might be a problem. So how did you get so good at computers?"

"I picked it up from other deckers, what you would call hackers. I used the money I got from odd jobs to help support the orphanage I was in."

"You're the one with the advanced tech, why aren't you in charge?"

"What do you mean in charge?"

"You seem to take orders from Willow."

"Well, she is awfully cute. Besides, everyone works for somebody. If it makes you feel better, I have more money than she does because of the tech patents. However, I have no real interest in being in charge of anything other than my tech companies."

"So no plans to rule the world?"

"And deal with all of the paper work? No thanks."

Carter chuckled as she slid her computer over to Lexie, "You remind me of Jack for his dislike of paperwork."

Lexie grinned as she looked through the files on Carter's computer. "You'll have to tell me about him sometime."

Willow looked up from searching through the council's dusty artifacts and chuckled, "Sounds like you've had a couple of close calls."

Daniel shrugged, "Closer than I'd like."

"So what makes you go up there day after day?"

"I guess it's the chance to learn about other cultures and make sure the world stays safe. Besides it's a lot of fun."

"I can see how it would be fun. I've enjoyed my time in other dimensions as well."

"Do you ever worry about bringing something back you shouldn't?"

"Every time Dawn opens a portal I wonder if it will be the time she can't find us, or maybe she finds the wrong us. But that doesn't mean I don't have to find the girls."

"You'll find a way. Might take a couple hundred years but I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Thanks, I think." Willow frowned as a girlish scream came from another part of the building. "Maybe we had better check that out."

Mitchell winced as Andrew waved the ZPM around in triumph at finding it. "Please don't do that. You could blow up this world with that."

Andrew screamed as he hastily tossed it to Mitchell. "Maybe you should hold it than."

Willow came around the corner looking around for demons or something that could have caused the scream. "What's the fuss guys?"

Daniel, who had followed a few steps behind Willow, smiled brightly as he saw Mitchell holding the ZPM. "It looks like we might actually be able to get home without jury-rigging something this time."

Giles comes running up with an axe in hand. "I heard screaming."

Willow chuckled, "It was just Andrew."

"Ah right," Giles lowered the axe. "So now that you have found the ZPM what do you plan to do about it?"

Daniel glanced around at various artifacts that had escaped the First's purge of the Watcher's Council. "I'd like to spend some time looking around after we check in with command. I'd like the chance to learn a bit about the history of this world and to maybe find out why the ancients choose this world to build a gate on."

Mitchell grinned and handed Daniel an ancient data pad. "This was with the ZPM."

Daniel smiled, "Let me see that please."

Giles chuckled, "I suggest we adjourn to the gate area and contact your people."

Meanwhile back at the gate location Carter was busily conducting negotiations for Lexie's tech. "I don't really think my CO would agree to allow you access to the weapons technology."

"I guess I can see that but I still want the ship designs. I mean honest to goddess spacecraft tech. Who wouldn't want to work on that. How's ten percent of all money generated by my tech sound?"

Carter frowned, "How about five and I'll make sure to slip in information about the star ships."

Lexie grinned and held out her hand for Carter to shake. "I think that would be perfect."

Carter took her offered hand and shook it.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Will not the general object to sharing technology?"

"Maybe, but if things go well we wouldn't need as much of the foreign support and wouldn't have to put up with Woolsey so I think he'll live."

Teal'c nodded.

General Landry looked up from behind his desk as Walter came in. "Please tell me we have good news for once?"

"I think so sir. SG-1 reported back that they were safe and sound and according to Mitchell doing a bit of horse trading for some new tech."

"Did he mention what type of new tech?"

"No sir, just that it would help with dealing with Woolsey."

"That is good news."

"The bad news is that Woolsey wants to be part of the group that deals with negotiations and is demanding that they send a group through the gate. He apparently thinks that he can get a better deal out of the natives than SG-1 can. Carter sent a letter for you."

"A letter? Why didn't she just give a verbal report?"

"I don't know sir." Walter handed the letter to the general. "She mentioned that only you should open it."

The general sighed and carefully broke the seal. He extracted a nice white piece of paper with writing on it. He frowned as he started to read it. "Dear General, I'm writing this down because I don't want what I'm about to say to be in the official record. As every incoming transmission is logged, I hope you understand. We've a chance to acquire a vast amount of technology that could be of great use in our search for finding funding for the Stargate program. I'm still a bit in shock at how much they are willing to give away. Apparently, because of something called the Scooby Gang discount. I'll explain later sir. Anyways, Daniel thinks he might have a lead on why the ancients were so interested in this world. He is looking over an ancient log that was apparently left from when they built the gate. There are disturbing revelations about this dimension. I'll update you more when we get back. Which brings me to my request. Several of the people we met would like the chance to come for a visit. Oh and Willow says this message will self-destruct in five seconds after you let it out of your hand. That is part of the disturbing revelations about this dimension."

Walter looked at the General. "Major Carter said to humor her about the last part."

The general dropped the paper. He blinked as the paper burst into flames and crumbled to ash before it even hit the floor. "Tell me I didn't just see a piece of normal paper spontaneously combust."

Walter blinked, "I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't sir."

"This whole project is starting to give me a headache."

"Sir what do I tell Woolsey about his request to be at the meeting?"

"Tell him that he can of course be present at the meeting. I'm guessing that the details were already worked out ahead of time so it will do him little good."

Walter smiled, "I'll let him know and set up the meeting for tomorrow."

Back in the other dimension Lexie frowned at the members of SG-1, "So I have to meet a general and some political big wigs? You like the general right?"

Daniel glanced up from the ancient log he had been reading almost nonstop since he got it a few hours ago. "Yes we like the general. The jury is still out when it comes to the political big wigs as you called them."

Willow grinned, "If it makes you feel better I'm sending Illyria with you."

Lexie grinned, "At least if worst comes to worst we can still get home that way."

Fred's eyes flashed with blue fire as her voice dropped lower, "I will rip the muck apart if they seek to detain us."

Lexie smiled, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Fred sighed and her eyes and voice returned to normal, "I'm sure that isn't going to be needed but I agree with Illyria we aren't going to get experimented on."

Mitchell glanced at Fred. "That's still a bit spooky you know that?"

Fred chuckled, "There are worse things."

Mitchell opened his mouth to ask when Willow shook her head, "It's better to not ask."

Carter frowned, "So how many of you are going to go?"

Willow glanced at Giles, "I'm not sure. This is sort of council business as we are using your gate. But sort of Lexie's as well as they are trading with her for the tech."

Giles nodded, "Willow would you mind going as the representative of the council?"

"I don't mind. I think we should have Lexie deal with the trading and Illyria should come as backup."

Lexie grinned, "This should be fun. Besides I'm sure they have a proper gym so I can spare Teal'c. That is if he wants too."

Willow rolled her eyes.

Teal'c nodded, "I would like that."

Mitchell looked at the now lit up console on the ancient DHD. "So do you think it could dial other gates now that it has a power source?"

"It's possible. I'd have to work out the addresses."

Lexie frowned, "So what should one wear to a secret meet and greet?"

Giles sighed, "I knew shopping as going to come into it somehow."

Willow laughed at Giles, "She isn't as bad as Buffy."

"Few are."

Carter grinned, "I think something more impressive than jeans and a t-shirt."

Lexie sighed, "You know how hard it is to find things in the right size if you're a six foot five girl?"

Willow grinned, "I'm sure we can come up with something suitably impressive."

Several hours later Landry looked up as he heard "Warning off world activation." "It's about time."

He arrived in the gate room at the same time as SG-1 came walking out. He sighed in relief when he noticed that they were relaxed and smiling. He blinked as an extremely tall girl with wavy brown hair stepped through the gate. She was dressed in semi glossy green and black silk pants and shirt. She quickly moved out of the way for a red headed girl in an elegant purple dress. The last member of their party was a brown haired girl in a purple with yellow flower patterned cotton dress.

"Welcome to Stargate Command." The various solders around the room relaxed.

Willow stepped forward. "We are glad to be here."

"If you'll follow me we can head to the briefing room. It's got more comfortable chairs, as well as refreshments."

Willow nodded, "That would be nice, it's been a long couple of days."

Carter smiled as everyone was seated. She gestured to the various people around the room. "This is General Hank Landry, Richard Woolsey and these are Willow Rosenberg, Fred Burkle, and Lexie. Willow is in charge of representing the Watcher's council. They own their Stargate. Fred is their physics expert. Lexie is in charge of their technology trading."

Woolsey glanced at Willow. "What exactly does the Watchers' Council do?"

Lexie grinned, "It's classified."

Willow chuckled lightly, "While that is true such as it is. We deal with a number of dangerous artifacts and such things including our world's Stargate."

"You're a government agency then?"

"We have ties to the crown of England yes, at least we do in our world."

Landry frowned at Woolsey before he glanced back at Willow, "I've been told you have some technologies to trade. What are you offering?"

Willow glanced at Lexie before continuing, "I've been authorized to offer various cures for several diseases. Beyond that you will have to talk to Lexie."

Woolsey frowned as his eyes narrowed, "So what do you want for them?"

"An agreement that they will be cheaply produced by a non profit company, at a fair price. I want ten percent of the proceeds to go to help neighborhoods with projects for at risk children."

"And what else?"

Willow frowned, "What do you mean what else?"

"You're just going to basically give away several medical cures for some neighborhood projects?"

Willow shrugged and handed Woolsey a list. He took it and read it. His eyes went wide. "If that's a list of the cures you have, that's potentially billions of dollars."

"Some of them are just treatments. However, yes potentially it is a lot of money. Call it a gesture of good faith."

"What no catches?"

Lexie raised her hand slightly, "We have a lot of things to trade. We aren't that worried about running out of trading chips."

Woolsey glanced at Carter, "What did you promise them?"

Carter held up her hands, "I didn't promise them anything. They have a lot to offer though. I think we could make some profitable trades. There is sadly a catch that you're not going to like."

Woolsey tried to hide his grin of triumph. "I knew there was a catch somewhere."

Landry sighed, "And the catch is?"

Lexie shrugged, "Some of the stuff like the weapons research I don't mind trading to the military. It's what they do after all. Guns are well guns even if some work better than others. There are other things like cybernetics that we don't trade to military people."

Woolsey frowned, "Than why bring it up if you aren't going to trade it?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't trade it, just that I wouldn't trade it to the military."

Willow held up her hand for quiet. "It's not just her rule; it's the Watchers Council's rule for us using the gate. And no, the NID isn't a viable option either."

Landry noticed the slight smirk on the girls face as she baited Woolsey. "Daniel what did you find out in the log?"

"Some fascinating things about the nature of their world. It is a bit technical but it appears that one of the ancients whose name I cannot find thought to use his knowledge to travel to a place safe from the wraith. He, unlike the others, was not content to just travel across the universe. There is a reference to him building the enhanced gate. From what I can gather, he had planned to come back to his earth with some type of army or something and wipe out the wraith. Something the other ancients wouldn't have approved of. He was conducting research on the locals of the new world. He seemed to think that one of the races of aliens would help him."

Landry frowned, "How is that supposed to help us?"

"I'm getting there. As you well know not all of the ancients were what we call good. Some of his research into Ascension, well let's just say that it would make most Goa'uld think twice." Daniel fiddled with the ancient device for a bit. "Ah here it is, roughly translated it says 'And behold I will become the first of a new breed of ascended that will be free to act as they will. He even had a local tribe of humans that were worshipping him as a god. Apparently, he thought it was what he deserved. In some ways he was very much like the Ori."

Willow blinked, "Erm good thing he died then."

Daniel looked about ready to continue when Landry held up his hand for quiet. "That helps us how?"

Carter smiled, "It gives us more information on where to start looking for ways to deal with the Ori."

The general smiled, "Thank you." He turned to Woolsey, "See a very profitable expedition."

Woolsey turned to look at Fred, "You're hoping to have access to the Stargate aren't you? Why else would they bring along a physics expert."

Fred's face tightened as she struggled and held an internal battle with Illyria about ripping off his limbs later rather than now. "We have a Stargate, and while I could figure out the theories behind it given time. I don't have the luxury of having that much free time right now to waste when you have the information I require."

Woolsey glanced at Willow, "So this is the information you wanted?"

"Among other things, I would like to know something about the Asgard. We have myths of them. I'm just not sure if they exist in my world or not."

"What possible reason would you have for wanting to know if they exist?"

"You don't really understand curiosity do you? Besides I'd like to be prepared incase some alien shows up. I mean Daniel said that the Ancient was talking to a group of them."

The general glanced at the note Carter had slipped him while Woolsey was distracted. "Daniel's office." He nodded, "I think we should take a break. Daniel I want your report on my desk by tomorrow."

Woolsey glanced at the new people, "You can't just let them wander around by themselves."

Landry chuckled, "Of course not. If you don't mind Daniel, would you show Willow around. Carter show Fred around, I'm sure you have a lot of science type things to talk about." He frowned at Lexie.

Lexie grinned, "How about Teal'c."

He smiled, "Excellent suggestion. Now if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to file."

Woolsey muttered as he left the room, "I have to report this to my superiors."

A few minutes later after checking Daniel's office for bugs, Carter sighed in relief. "It's clean."

Landry glanced at Carter, Daniel and Willow before his eyes shifted to Fred in the corner looking over one of the old translations Daniel had. "So what's the unofficial take on things?"

Carter grinned, "Sorry for the show back there."

Willow shrugged, "Basically we want your tech in exchange for ours. I'm prepared to offer to set Sam and Daniel up as heads of a company. I'd give them all of the information to create all of the tech I can, in exchange for everything you have learned from allies and such for going through the Stargate. I understand that it would be off the books. I would even take a bad deal with Wool-head to make it work politically."

Carter nodded, "Sir, I got the chance to look at their tech it's years ahead but not as advanced as the Goa'uld's. If we do this we have the very real chance of making enough money to be able to tell the oversight commission to go to hell."

Landry glanced at Carter, "You know we could be court-martialed for even thinking of doing this."

Landry sighed, "Let me see the list." He looked over the list Willow handed him. "Carter is the tech on the level?"

"Yes sir, they had various devices of a similar tech level."

Landry sighed, "Include Dr. Carolyn Lam in your company for the medical part of it and you have a deal. I'll leave it up to you to transfer the data you want in exchange."

Carter blinked, "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack. You know that we'll be court-martialed if this ever comes to light."

Carter nodded, "I understand sir. I'll make sure it doesn't."

Willow grinned, "Thank you."

The general nodded, "In that case SG-1 has a week of leave. Make sure you take any projects you are working on home with you. I have some reports to bury."


End file.
